New Rules, New challenges
by Mr.Stalker
Summary: Self explanatory, this is my first fanfic, don't bother asking me about it - - Minor Ecchi stuff, but not that serious, okay, a little serious. Please review this and tell me how was it!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a day since I settled down here in Oorai; it's far away from Osaka, just like I wanted. I brushed my thick flushed blond hair to my left eye to hide my scar that ran across my eye. I fixed up my glasses and dusted off my uniform which was a white long sleeve polo shirt with a brown outer coat, brown slacks and brown leather shoes. I was mesmerized by the view on the carrier, a small town in a gigantic carrier complete with a school, and the insane part was the ship are operated by high school girls, every thing from maintaining the ship to navigating it to sea. I felt a bit awkward at first, the girls were out numbered the boys, but it escalated more by the time I got to school.

I stepped inside the school and I froze, I saw there's a lot of girls in this school, I can see few boys wandering the hallways. I awkwardly walked through the hallways and found the Teacher's room. A female teacher walked closed to me and led me to my classroom.

"Good morning class, we have a new student with us, try being nice to him. Please introduce yourself to the class." Then the students shifted their gaze to me at the door.

"Hello, I'm Matthew Wright, I'm part British and Japanese, Nice to meet you."

"Well then Wright-san pls. seat behind Nishizumi-san, near the window" the teacher pointed on the southern part of the room a table behind the girl with a short light brown hair and brown fluffy eyes.

I immediately went to my seat without any words uttered. It's nice and comfy where I sit, all I could see outside was the sea and the plants but the noise from the class bugs me.

* * *

Lunch time, Ooarai high school

Three boys walked up to me and started to eat on my table, all giving blank stares. A minute later, the boy with a shaggy but spiked orange hair broke the silence.

"So, you're Wright right?(I gave a nod), nice to meet you, I'm Fujita Eida, the guy with big eyes is Hasegawa Makoto" I turned my head to see the biggest eyes I've seen on a student in the school with his light chocolate hair brushed neatly to the side, He smiled and gave a thumb up. "Sitting to my right is Ishii Junichi" Fujita continued. I shifted my glance to the person to my right; He looked like an average student, with semi-short black hair. Fujita added "You can call us your first 3 friends here in school." He's good in English, but I told him it's ok, I can speak fluent Japanese.

"I'm surprised that you weren't intimidated, people find me intimidating when they first see me." I replied.

"Don't worry, I know you're a good person under that face."

"So, what's happening in school lately?" I continued.

"Well, Our Tankery team was defeated by the St. Gloriana Girls high school in a practice match, and they danced The "Anglerfish dance" Ishii Started.

"But Nishizumi-san destroyed a lot of St. Gloriana's tanks in the process." Hasegawa added.

"Huh, I watched the match on the internet, Nishizumi sure has a lot of experience" I added.

"She looks good too!" Fujita grew a smirk.

"Oh ho, starting to think about dirty thoughts again, have we?" Ishii blurted out, while Hasegawa and I eyed Fujita.

"No I'm not, she just looks good but I won't think about that!" Fujita growled.

"A Pervert in a School where Girls out number boys, hell they might even throw him out".

"All right every one, please take your seats" The commotion stopped once the teacher stepped in. I took my seat and saw a piece of paper lying on my desk. I started read the notes scribbled on it.

"**Don't be afraid, we really are friends."**

"**Ps. You want to talk some more? See you around."**

* * *

Same Day, Student Council Room, Oorai High school.

"Is it true?" Anzu and Yuzu stopped organizing the files a fixed their eyes on Momo.

"I'm afraid so, Pravda allowed men into their ranks. But they're not driving tanks, their part of the union project'' Momo explained the situation.

"The International Men's fighting league made an agreement with the Women's international Tanking Association, Every school which has a tankery team, must have a sizable infantry division."

"So that means, they will use an infantry corps!?" Anzu guessed.

"Correct, we must find male students to join our team, it's necessary to increase our chances of winning the tournament, but who's going to be their Commanding Officer?" Momo Continued.

"They should have separate commanders, and I think I already have a good candidate for the over all commander for the boys." Anzu took out a folder on the record cabinet.

Momo began reading the student's file.

"So?" She continued.

"Yuzu, will you please…"

"I Understand."

Then she ran off to the Principle.

* * *

2 days after enrollment of Matthew Wright, lunch time. Oorai high school.

I was sitting on my table taking to my friends again.

"Hey guys, what are planning on doing today?"

"I'm going out with Mayu-chan tonight" Fujita replied.

"Just going to the Mall with my Imouto, and Hasegawa" Ishii said.

"I don't have any other plans for today, I'm just going to stay at home, do nothing,*sigh* my life is a bore, I wish I could do somthi-" A loud crash interrupted me.

All of us inside the room shifted their gaze to the door.

A small girl, along with two other girls approached me.

"Please come with us. It's important." She lends me her hand. The class then shifted their gaze to me.

We came out of the classroom and went upstairs; it was complete silence when we walked along the corridors. We walked across the hallway until is saw a large door.

My eyes widened as I learned it was the Student Council room, I began digging in my thoughts for answers, and maybe it's because of the incident that happened the other day. Nonetheless, I prepared for the worse. But I didn't prepare something other than this.

"Sorry for the inconvenience" She opened the door and I saw a very familiar face.

"Grandfather? Is that you?" I saw him leaning on the wall with his two bodyguards.

"Matthew, please, join your school in the union project." My grandfather popped the question.

"I know your father taught you to fight in hand to hand combat, also taught you to repair, maintain and fire basically any weapon that you can get your hands on."

"Sure, if it's my Mother's will to make me a great commander like my father then count me in."

My Grandfather replied, "Very well, report at the school's depot tomorrow, you are dismissed" My grandfather gave me a military salute. I saluted back to him, we both exchanged smiles. And the door closed off, making a temporary silence until…

Anzu called out my name "Matthew pls. wait, were going to discuss some things with you"

"Okay (I took a seat), what's on your mind?"

"Matthew, we are going to be team mates, this means, you will have to listen to what the girls will say, in order to achieve our goal. Tomorrow, you will be introduced to the Girls. By the time you get there you must have at least your own team. We'll try to find more male students to take up the project."

I replied, "I Think I have just the team for that."

* * *

Tomorrow, School Tank Depot.

I went to the school depot, I saw Ishii and 5 others leaning on a M3 lee, supposedly foreign students.

"Hey Matthew! Where's the others?" Ishii asked me.

"Fujita and Hasegawa are on cleaning duty, and the others are coming down. (I look to my side and saw five students leaning on the lee.) Who are these guys?"

"They just arrived here a moment ago, the guy sitting on the turret is an American, Martin Hendricks, the one sitting near the main gun is German, Gerald Schmidt. The one standing with Gerald is Valentin Zaytsev, the two sitting on the floor are Andrew and Ryan Lee, and they're twins from Australia.

A group of five joined us, it was Fujita, and Hasegawa with three others, the Canadian, Marcus Anton, the English, Mark Eden, and another German, Albert Goldstein.

Soon, the student council along with some girls arrived.

"Ten, Hut!" I screamed and the guys formed their ranks, all the boys stood straight with their chin up. Soon after, the girls formed a rank too.

Momo introduced us. "Girls, these boys are part of our team, they will be covering you on foot, scouting or attacking tanks and enemy infantry. Matthew, (I looked at her) could you go with your boys and distribute their roles?" She asked me.

I Gave a Quick nod and signal the boys to get out of the depot. We walked outside then we let out a long sigh.

Marcus coughed up "I didn't know standing that straight will hurt my body!"

"Don't Worry American, the pain is transitory" Valentin stretched his body.

"I'm Canadian, not an American."

"It's because you stood up straight so much." Andrew shouted on the side.

"I think every bone on my back snapped." Martin stretched out his right arm.

"Okay so much for that mates, Matthew what's you're orders?" Eden patted my shoulders.

I gave a nod. "You know fuck it, just go pick which role you want but, if it's an A-T team or a machinegun team or a Sniper team, there will be a maximum of 3 per team, except the rifle squad." The boys gave a nod and scattered out to pick their roles.

Valentin and Gerald were our sniper team. Valentin was our main sharpshooter is using the Mosin Nagant with the scope covered in rags and Gerald is our spotter, wielding the Gewehr 43 and a scope.

Andrew, Marcus and Ryan are handling the MG42. Andrew will be the shooter, Marcus will be wielding the Kar.98k, and Ryan will be the loader.

Fujita, Martin, Hasegawa will use the M18 57mm recoilless rifle or otherwise known as the "Bazooka". Fujita is the loader, Martin will be the shooter, and Hasegawa is wielding the M1 Carbine with the ammo-pouch attached to the foldable butt-stock.

Mark, Albert, Ishii, and I will be the rifle squad, Mark's wielding the Lee Enfield and the S&W 1917 revolver, 44. Hand Ejector, and Albert will be using the Mp44 and the luger, Ishii is using the Type-100 sub-machinegun, Arisaka type 38 and the Nambu pistol, and I'm using the Thompson Sub-machinegun, colt 1911, and the M1903 Springfield rifle, with a scope.

Our equipment is Pre and post- World War II weaponry, we went to the range and fired of some shots.

"Aim down your sights, it will be easier to aim if you crouch too." I guided them in shooting.

"Valentin, Schmidt, take up your positions and hit that target" I pointed at the small dot, over 600 yards away. The two aimed down their sights and immediately started to shoot their targets. From my point of view, I think the two are fighting to hit their last target, I hope this will not end in rivalry.

I aimed my Thompson and started to fire on the shoulders. I manage to hit several targets with just one clip, I fired bursts, so I could practice conserving ammo.

The ammo we are using is called Simmunition rounds, the bullet is made out of a hardened material, and the tip is a small but dull needle, it is molded into any type of caliber, depending on what type of gun you are using, due to the heat from the charge of the cartridge, the hardened tip of the bullet will become soft and exposing the tip of the needle. It will send a 50,000 volts of electricity if it comes on into anything, the same wattage coming from a Taser gun. It will only generate the charge if the bullet is fired, it will not active if the bullet is unused or discarded. It's still accurate as a real bullet, it even has the "rifled grooves" but it still provides a punch which can knock even a human off their feet. Still we were advised to wear googles, so if the bullet hits our eyes, it will not penetrate but it's considered as KIA, if it hits the head, the helmet has a small computer chip and will calculate if the bullet will penetrate, if it does, the helmet will send a small shock to the body, indicating that the player is out, and there is a special kind of shell for tank guns to use on infantry, the HEAF shell.

If fired, the same principles of the summunition round will be applied. If the shell will come in contact with the ground, small darts will eject which will pump a high-dose of electricity.

Andrew was handling the Panzershreck really well, and Martin is accurate using the Mg, and Ryan is attentive and reloads very quickly, Gerald and Valentin have a great eye in marksmanship. From what I know, Valentin's Great grand-father is a hero in WWII, picking off enemies from a distance in liberating Stalingrad.

As we were shooting, the tanks rolled up, it was a Panzer IV Ausf C. with KwK 37 L/24 short-barreled 75mm gun. A Panzer 38(t) 3.7 cm KwK 38(t) L/47.8, an M3 lee with a hull mounted 75mm Gun, and a StuG III Ausf. G with its stock 7.5 cm StuK 40 L/48 Hull mounted cannon.

A loud bang ruptured in the air, the Panzer IV shot off a shell, it whistled through the air until hitting its target with near-deadly accuracy.

Soon after, the StuG soon fired some shell, so did the M3 lee and the Panzer 38(t).

The Shock waves from the cannons rippled through the soft ground, we felt the earth shaking in fear, and we can't aim properly without moving a centimeter every second.

A Girl soon emerged from the Panzer, a girl with short brown hair placed her binoculars in her eyes. She was Miho Nishizumi.

"Isuzu-san, it's a direct hit!" The Commander proud of her gunner, Hana Isuzu.

The StuG Manage to hit some targets, but the M3 Lee only manage to get 3 out of 7 shell fired. And the Panzer 38(t) managed to hit only one.

Before our battle with Saunders High school, we were fitted with WWII Uniforms

Valentin will be in a camouflaged, standard infantry uniform of the Red army, while Gerald will be clothed with the German SS uniform.

Andrew, Marcus and Ryan will be in dressed in German Volksgrenadiers patterned in jungle Camo.

Fujita, Martin and Hasegawa will be in US Airborne uniform with the camouflaged Net helmet with leaves and branches attached to the net. Complete with the 86th airborne insignia on the side.

I was dressed in the US Airborne uniform with the 101st airborne division insignia sown on the shoulder sleeve, Mark will be in the 1st airborne regiment uniform, with the "Red Devil" Patch etched on the side. Ishii will be in a Japanese WWII Pacific uniform, and Albert will be in a Panzer Grenadier outfit with the woodland pattern. All of our uniforms have the school's emblem sown on the right side, and the girls are dressed in a black long sleeve coat.

The boys and I went to the rooftop to eat our lunch, it's just a get together, and a team needs to build a strong bond right?

"So, the match will be next week, it's going to be exciting isn't it?" I started to make a conversation.

Valentin replied "Yep, it is, I'm going to test my marksmanship, My Great-Grandfather will be proud if we won the match."

"Actually, my Great-Grandfather was a member of the British "Red Devils" Mark added

"My Great-Grandfather was a Tiger tank commander. He manage to stop 7 incoming M4 Shermans with his Panzer division while protecting their own convoy in the France." Albert Replied.

"My Great-Grandfather was an Englishman in the 101st airborne division, he fought at Carentan and recaptured France, and I think he rode in a Sherman Firefly when the gunner got killed." I took out my Pendant, which bears the insignia of the 101st, with the Eagle.

"Good thing you guys have a Great-Grandfather to look up on, my Great-grandpa was just a regular Volksgrenadier, but he did rescue a family of Russians in an attack the country side in Russia." Gerald told us.

"That's something to look up on Gerald, your Great-grandpa rescued a family, that's something enemies wouldn't do in the battlefield" I complimented him.

"Yeah you're right, I should make him my guide in the next match."

Soon some girls entered the rooftop, it was from Hippo team, Saemonza, Erwin, Oryou and Caesar, part of the history buffs club, some girls from duck team and the angler fish team.

All of our gaze shifted to the girls, then the girls shifted their gaze unto us. It was complete silence until I broke it.

"Okay…. It's getting awkward, should we eat?" I said sheepishly.

"I guess so, should we join you?" Saori replied.

"Sure, ok guys, make space for the girls."

We pushed to the side and we let ourselves for a circle, it was a little awkward, considering that Saori is sitting next to me, and her pink bra was a little visible I tried to pull away, but the colors were flashing in my head, but…

"What are you looking at?" Saori Caught me.

I Jolted and blushed little bit and look to my left with my eyes pointed upwards "Oh, it was nothing actually, I was just, umm… looking at your food!" I tried to make a stupid excuse for looking at her bra.

"Oh, you want some?" She picked up the piece of breaded pork with her chop sticks.

"Sure. Here, have my cheese omelet"

"Wow, this is great! Did you make this?"

"Yes. Your omelet is surprisingly delicious!"

"I made it, I always lived alone in my apartment, and I always cooked for myself and my parents died 5 years ago, I always felt lonely" I tried to smile.

"Aww, that's terrible, living alone and having no friends is really bad for people" she comforted me.

"It's fine, I go out once and a while, but I always stay at home and-"

"Looks like Wright-san is getting good with Takebe-san" Fujita shouted, both all the girls and boys looked at us in unison.

"Wait, Umm…, it's not what you think! Were just talking here." She blushed to her ears and tried to neutralize the atmosphere but, and I can feel her leaning a little bit on me.

"We know you want boyfriend, but flirting in front of us is too much Saori-san" Isuzu switched her expression into a large grin.

"That's not it!" She looked very embarrassed and she went redder, it's pretty cute when she does that.

"Let's just eat, this is making me uncomfortable."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(AN: Yo! It's me Mr. Stalker, sorry for posting this chapter very late. I'm very busy at the moment, I'm struggling in my school related activities, my teacher gave us a really hard project, so I was originally planning to post my works on Friday or Saturdays, but I was again busy. Sorry for the inconvenience, and sorry I have to rush the Saunders match, Enjoy!)**_

Match Rules:

The standard wattage for a Simmunition round is below 10,000 watts. 10,000 watts above is banned.

Troops can capture enemy tanks.

Troops can either eliminate a captured tank crew or send them back to the audience seats. But radios or cellphones will be taken away from the captured tank crew to prevent cheating.

Troops can take out the flag tank either by destroying or capturing.

Troops are not allowed to throw a Simgrenade (Simulation grenade, same as a HEAF but a grenade.) inside an enemy tank.

The use of any intercepting radio devices is banned.

Troops can ride on a tank and use any kind of transportation used in WWII, like the Willy's jeep.

If a trooper gets hit on the shoulders or the foot, he is not taken out.

Tanks can eliminate infantry, either by using the coaxial Mg or the turret mounted machine guns like the Browning 50. Or the Mg-42.

* * *

Match Day, Oarai High school vs. Saunders High school

My Squad and I are rolling in the half-track when the engine suddenly broke.

"What's that noise?" Marcus heard a loud snap coming from the engine.

Albert quickly turned off the engine and parked it on the side of the road.

"Dammit, the bloody engine broke down, AGAIN. What the hell is the problem with this thing?" Eden woke up from the snap.

"Speaking of which, were did you find this thing?" Eden continued

"The school bought it from some guy in Tokyo, the guy owned a lot of WWII memorabilia, and he even has a tank collection too." Ishii replied.

Albert grabbed the tool box and went outside, I followed him out.

Albert yanked of the timing belt of the engine and held it up. "The belt snapped, and the timing gear is loose. Better fix it before the match starts." He grabbed a fresh new parts and soon worked on the vehicle.

Martin's half-track pulled over when he saw our half-track dead in its tracks, or wheels. He stepped out and ran to us.

"What's the hold up?"

"The thing broke down because of the timing belt snapped off and a gear became loose." I answered.

"Bad luck isn't it?"

"I don't believe in that kind of stuff." I shrugged it off.

After a few short minutes Albert popped his head out of the Halftrack.

"It's done, let's get out of here." With that, I got back inside the halftrack and Albert fired up the engine and we drove to the camp.

I started to unpack the battle plan, everybody was doing their thing, Rabbit team prepped their M3 lee, Ishii and Albert went to the halftrack and arrange the engine, also detaching the Mg42.

Martin fixed up the Recoil-less rifle, Gerald and Valentin cleaned their rifles. I called them out to explain the plan.

"Okay, we will split up, A-T team and sniper team move to the southern part of the field and relay enemy movements to both Miho and Me. Rifle Squad and Mg team will advance to the woods. Expect enemy troops to move to the woods, because it provides more cover than the plains outside of the forest. One more thing, the M4 Sherman has frontal armor of 51mm on the front, 38mm on both sides of the tank and the rear. The turret has an armor thickness of 76mm on the front, sides and rear are 51mm, making this type of tank easy to knock out with the Recoil-less rifle, making this At an effective Sherman tank killer, just watch out for the front armor, its angled like 73 degrees, the rocket might bounce off. With that try to hit the rear or the sides of the tank if you have the chance."

"My Great left my father two anti-tank rifle, can I use it?" Gerald asked.

"Of course you can, and oh, give Valentin the other one." I replied, looking at the PzB 39 and PTRD-41. Two WWII anti-tank rifles.

"Lastly, chances of Saunders using airborne or marine infantry in this fight is high, rifle squad changed their uniform to the US 101st airborne, so always look on the right side on the uniform, the school's emblem is sown on that side, pick your shoots carefully, and try not to get shot."

"One more thing. Rifle squad, you're gun selection is Okay, you can either switch to using the M1 carbine, or keep your current equipment. So which one?" I asked.

"I'm just going to keep it." Ishii replied.

"Me two." Albert replied.

"That's not what I had in mind but ok." Eden also agreed.

* * *

Ooaria starting line, Match day.

"_Panzer Vor!"_ Miho screamed into the microphone. At will, all the tanks moved forward to their destined positions. The Half-track sprung into life and rolled out to the woods.

I looked over the horizon, the thick trees covered the sun light, thick bushes covering the forest, a good place to hide for infantry. I was about to sit down, I saw something moving. Its going fast, and it had gun, a tank gun, I adjusted my binoculars again, and I saw it has no tank treads, it's rolling on wheels. And the thing was a small, and a completely silent, the only thing I can hear was the Sd. Kfd's engine and a quite hum, I realized it was a M8 Greyhound, carrying 9 People, the driver and the gunner included.

"Greyhound 3'o clock east side, and carrying a squad!" Albert stopped the half-track and we got to our positions

Ryan and Andrew assembled the Mg-42. We took out some extra sand bags and made us some cover from the enemies' 37mm cannon. The 2nd Half-Track went to the other side of the Map, Sniper team and A-T team were on board.

"Wait for my command, aim at your target now, there's no time left."

"Ready, Fire!" I gave the command, all of us fired our guns on the approaching enemy.

"Take Cover, Now god dammit!" I heard one of the troops of the Saunders speaking in English, they were in us Marine Corps uniform.

I shot one of the Saunders covering behind the trees with my Springfield, Eden shot the machine gunner of the M1917 with his Enfield, and Martin sprayed the Mg-42, taking out the Saunders hiding behind the scout car, eventually pinning them down. The Greyhound fired its 37mm gun, taking out our half-track.

"The Half-track is take-… AHHH!" Marcus got hit on the shoulder, made him fall to the ground.

"Sniper! Near the M8, on the bushes!" Ishii peeked and took cover.

Ishii and I pulled Marcus to the destroyed halftrack. Everyone in my team got pinned down by the continuous fire from the 30. Cal 1917. And the sniper picking us out, all though his shots were a few centimeters away from our heads. (Thank God for that.)

I crawled on my stomach and got to Albert, who was at the other end of the sandbags with his whole body curled up in a fetal position to fit in the sandbags.

"You got any spare Panzerfaust left?"

"Yeah, I got two." The boy with the thick German accent said in reply.

"Great, scare the sniper out, wait for my signal and we'll give you cover fire."

"How about the M8, I'm going to take it out right?"

"No, I have a special plan for that thing." I had a big creepy smile ran up to my face. I crawled back to the half-track and crouched behind it.

"On my mark, every one provide suppressing fire. (Every one gave a nod) Ok, three, two, one… SUPPRESSING!" On the last mark, every one opened fire, making the Saunders duck for cover, Albert stood up and fired his panzerfaust to the left, scaring the enemy sniper.

The sniper jumped out of cover. That's when Ishii pulled out his Arisaka and shot the sniper, making him fall to the ground, slightly twitching from the brief electric shock.

"Quick prep a smoke grenade!" I shouted. Then Andrew tossed a smoke out on our own mini "no man's land." The white smoke then bombarded the air, making our line of sight faded.

Me and Mark took the opportunity and sneaked to the right flank of the enemy. We took cover on one of the trees.

"FIRE!" I jumped out and pulled the trigger of my Thompson, Mark got two shots of the Rifle man carrying a BAR and the loader for the M8 which walked out of the tank to be the gunner for the 30. Cal.

Mark gave me covering fire while I ran through the enemy and jumped on the M8, before the M8 can rotate it's turret on Eden, I was already at the Scout car. I came in and took out the crew.

Once the smoke cleared away, and I rallied the group to the scout car.

"Albert, drive the Greyhound and Hasegawa, support martin in handling the machine-gun top side."

"Understood Commander." Both of them answered in unison.

Albert Started up the engine and the team boarded the M8, with the water cooled Browning set up behind the scout car, we drove deeper in the forest, and saw the M4's pursuing Rabbit, anglerfish and hippo team. "It's a Sherman! Load the tank shell, Ishii!"

"And it's our team and… more Sherman tanks, more of them! We should avoid them, go out and find a safe spot to hide." I pointed to the forest exit.

We got out of the forest and soon rendezvous with the 2nd team, they received a text message from Saori, and they said they spotted a radio intercepting device.

we went to a different location on the map, while I moved to Sector G456DZ2, with the rest of the squad, the location was like a basin, the rims of the hill are covered in Trees and tall, thick bushes, and a big bald spot in the center.

"Guys, set up an ambush, I'm going to find enemies to lure here. Albert, Ishii, come with me, A-t team set up an ambush point in one of the bushes, Valentin, take out your PTRD-41, and Gerald, take out your PzB 39 when we lure the M4's here. Valentin, camp out in the ridge, cover yourself in the bushes, and take Gerald with you."

At my order, they went to their positions. Albert turned the engine on and we rolled out of our ambush point.

* * *

Somewhere of the map. Saunders' tank.

"Stupid! I told you to play fairly Alisa!" Kay was in furry, when Alisa was pressured to saying that she was using a radio interceptor behind her back.

There were 8 tanks following her, including the Sherman Firefly, Equipped the QF 17-Pounder Anti-tank gun. The rest, M4A2 and theEarly model M4 Sherman.

"I want this to be fair, 4 of you, come with me, and Naomi, you're up. The rest, go scout at Point CF346YQ. Some of the troops of Ooarai are supposedly there."

The 2 M4's marked their location, which was south south-east part of the map. They pulled away from the main force and proceeded to their marked location. Until

"This is Dog team, we escaped the attack from enemy troops, and we are at Point CF346YQ, if you can hear this, you must go to Sector G456DZ2. We have troops there that needed lifting. Dog team out." A transmission echoed into the two M4's over at junction C67234GK.

"Dog team, this is team Zeta, we shall proceed to Sector G456DZ2, tell the boys to sit tight, were coming for them."

"Thank you, we shall wait over at Point CF346YQ."

* * *

Somewhere of the map, M8 Greyhound.

"Where are they?" Ishii is looking through the binoculars, spotting for tanks.

"They responded to the transmission, they are bound to cross Point TY45982KZ before going to the ambush site." Albert looking through the optics of the M8.

"Wait, I spot two M4's coming from the south. That's them" I looked through the scope of my Springfield. I saw the rest of the troops of Saunders. There were 14 of them, seven of them sitting on each tank, including the commander, who were handling the Browning 50.

"Albert, start the engine, circle around them and head straight to the ambush point. Hasegawa, contact the team, give them word that we are going in the ambush point." The two began to do I told them to do.

We made a U turn on the Shermans and Albert speeded to the ambush point. When we got there, he stopped by the Bushes, its tall enough to cover the Scout Car.

"All right, set up there in the bushes. I'm going to be with Valentin and Gerald." They took out there sticky bombs and laid low in the bushes. I climbed up top and set up with my Springfield.

After a few minutes, the tanks arrived. I saw a person with a Green Beret jump out of the back of the tank jumped out of the tank, I assumed he's the commander of the infantry squad, so I made him a priority target. He walked in the middle of the group, looking closely at everything, and he knew something is fishy. I aligned my sights to his head, I hold my breath, he saw flashes of light coming from my scope, but before he could shout, I pulled the trigger.

The sound of my rifle filled my ears with adrenaline, the bullet hit him precisely where I needed it to go. Right in his head, and he collapsed on the ground.

"NOW!" Ishii shot his Type 100, hitting one of the Saunders on the 50. Cal.

Then followed by Gerald and Valentin, hitting the tank treads of the M4A2 and the M4, causing their tank tracks to fall off.

Martin shot off his MG and hitting a couple of the Saunders' troops. Albert and Ishii threw their Stick bombs and knocked out the M4A2. Andrew fired a rocket and knocked out the M4.

Gerald took down 3 troops. We showered bullets upon the Saunders. Eventually taking them all out.

"Come on! Pack up and leave, were going to support the tanks." I hurried to M8, then the team packed up and we drove off to Nishizumi's position.

We raced to main fight, I was looking at the binoculars when I saw a Sherman firefly climbing up a hill. I noticed the hill was a perfect sniping position for the firefly, this means defeat for our team. I clenched my fist then grabbed the binoculars.

"Eden, load AP shell, and Ishii fire on my mark, Albert full speed, target is the Sherman firefly."

Albert shifted gears then pressed the gas, the scout car went full throttle to the Sherman firefly. Ishii aimed down the sights, and Eden loaded the AP shell.

"FIRE!" I screamed out, the shell launched out of the cannon, eventually hitting the turret, bouncing off of it.

"Quick load another shell, Albert! Drive to the rear of it, come on!" I shouted back in anxiety, the firefly is aiming its nasty 17-pounder at us. I may have given them a bad head ache.

"FIRE Again! Ishii fired the 37mm round, ricocheting from the turret of the firefly, failing to penetrate it.

"Shit! Come on, FASTER DAMMIT!" I started to scream in frustration. The Sherman almost got us, the shell tore apart the left side skirt of the scout car. The scout car drifted to the rear of the firefly. The AP shell was already loaded.

"FIRE!" Ishii pulled the trigger once more, this time knocking the tank out, for good.

All of us in the car were staring at the smoking hole in the tank, we watched in awe.

"Whoa, that was an achievement." Eden's eyes widened.

"I feel better than fine, I'm fucking awesome." Ishii's face lit up.

"Come on, let's support the others, Albert you really out did you're self, know drive down the hill." I snapped out of being awed.

We came down in full speed, we attacked more Sherman tanks, but our shell kept ricocheting of the tank. We saw the Saunders' flag tank speeding across the battlefield. When suddenly a sharp strike knocked it out of action, we stopped dead then opened the hatch, Nishizumi knocked out the flag tank with one hit, with just the short barrel. That was amazing, I could not believe this. Our team rejoiced to our first victory!

We speeded across our Captured M8 with Erwin's StuG. We waved the flag of Ooarai over the battlefield.

"URA!" Valentin screamed loud and proud, soon we found ourselves screaming the same thing.

"URA, URA, URA!" Our team screamed proudly

* * *

Audience Seats, Narrator voicing

"An M8 Greyhound knocked out a Sherman Firefly. Impossible." Erika, said to Maho, Miho's older Sister.

On the other side of the Audience seats, Darjeeling sipped her tea with Orange Pekoe.

"They won their first match, honestly I'm glad about that." Orange said in a calm demeanor.

"Nishizumi really improved, she really is something to fear. The male commander is somehow out of his mind, he's daring. Challenging a Sherman firefly with a Greyhound." Darjeeling replied, with a small smile.

* * *

Audience seats, Matthew Voicing over.

All of us gathered around the stage, we greeted our opponents.

The Tank commander of the Saunders with the name of "Kay" Walked upped to Miho, I couldn't hear them talking but, I heard a loud scream, followed by Kay hugging Nishizumi.

The boy with a green beret with short hair walked upped on me, then he shook my hand.

"Pretty damn effective accuracy you got their! The name's Nelson. You put up a really good fight, I like it." Nelson introduced himself.

"Matthew, Matthew Wright." I shook his hand in return.

"For being the winner, I will give you the keys for the M8."

"It's okay, you can have it" I refused the gift.

"Are you sure? It's your lose" he asked.

"Yeah, it's ok." I confirmed my answer.

"Snap-shot and humble, you're something." He answered.

"Well, I got to go to my team now, nice match. Hope to challenge you again." I greeted him goodbye.

"Yeah, goodbye and good luck to your second match, Kay! Come on! We're leaving." He called out.

"Bye everyone! Wait a sec Nelson!" Kay shouted happily, and waved goodbye.

* * *

Oorai encampment location, the same day.

I packed up my weapons and stashed it on the half-track, I disconnected the tripod off the Mg-42 and disarming the Recoil-less 57mm AT-rifle when Saori poked me.

"Oh Saori-san, what do you need?" I asked her, but she didn't say a word, she grabbed my hand and led me to the woods.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are we going?" I asked her.

She led me to a shaded tree, and she pressed me against it, then held my two hands together with her hands.

"Wright-san. (She let out a small sigh.) Can you go out with me?"

"Wait, What?"


	3. Please read this This is important!

Hi! This is Mr. Stalker signing in! I hope you liked this series so far, I'm a newcomer here in . I'm a Male, in my teens. I'm not very good in my English because I'm a foreigner. I live in South-East Asia. In the Philippines to be exact. I do everything myself, I do make up the story (Except the original Girls und panzer story of course!) and I do the editing too. If you want to help me in the story just right a review, I'm not forcing you to write, you have your own free will right? And also before I forget, here's the list of equipment used by Ooarai High School.

(If my spelling is wrong pls. if you can, inform me about it! And also, I temporarily can't post any works, I'm tied up in my 4th and final exam and I am going to ace it, so I can't post anymore in a period of time. Sorry for the inconvenience. Wish me luck guys!)

Tanks:

Panzer IV Ausf. C w/ KwK 37 L/24 short-barreled 75mm gun- Anglerfish team

Armor:

Front: 80mm / 50mm

Sides: 30mm / 30mm

Rear: 20mm / 30mm

StuG III Ausf. G w/ 7.5 cm StuK 40 L/48 main gun- Hippo team

Armor:

Front: 80 mm

Sides: 30 mm

Rear: 30 mm

Medium M3 Lee (Grant if British) w/ 75mm Gun M2 hull-mounted and 37mm turret mounted gun - Rabbit team

Front: 51mm / 51 mm

Sides: 38mm / 50mm

Rear: 38mm / 50mm

Panzer 38(t) w/3.7 cm KwK 38(t) L/47.8 - Turtle team

Hull Armor: 25/15/15 mm

Turret Armor: 25/15/15 mm

Type 89B I-Go Otsu w/57 mm Type 90 gun

Armor:

17 mm - Min. 2 mm All around.

Infantry Division:

Riflemen (101st airborne Uniform) (For some reason, I mixed the weapons with the uniform.)

Mark Eden

Others: SCR-300 Radio.

Primary: Lee Enfield .303.

Secondary: S&W 1917 revolver, 44. Hand Ejector.

Albert Goldstein

Primary: StG. 44 (Sturmgewehr 44.)

Secondary: Luger P08.

Others: Panzerfaust.

Ishii Junichi

Primary: Type 100 sub-machinegun, and Arisaka type 38.

Secondary: Nambu pistol.

Meele: Wakizashi.

Matthew Wright

Others: M42 paratrooper jacket has the Thompson's ammo-rack.

Primary: Thompson Sub-machinegun, M1903Springfield rifle w/ scope.

Secondary: M1911 Caliber 45.

MG team- In Volksgrenadier uniform (see Company of heroes' wiki and type volksgrenadier, that's the uniform)

Andrew Lee - Shooter of the Mg 42.

Ryan lee – Loader humping the Ammunition, tripod.

Marcus Anton – carrying the Kar. 98, covering fire.

Sniper Team

Valentin Zaytsev

Clothing: Soviet army standard uniform for ww2

Primary: Mosin Nagant with Scope covered in rags.

Secondary: TT-30 pistol.

Gerald Schmidt

Clothing: German SS unit.

Primary: Kar. 98k kurz.

Secondary: Luger P08

A-T team.

Uniform: US Airborne 82nd

Roles:

Fujita Eida: Loader, carries the ammo.

Hasegawa Makoto: Covering fire, carries the M1 Carbine with the Foldable butt-stock and Ammo pouch attached on Butt-stock.

Martin Hendricks: Shooter of the 57mm Recoilless rifle. He carries it.


	4. Chapter 3

Oarai High school, two days after the Saunders match.

I got to the locker room and opened my shoe locker, I was about to get my slippers when Ishii jumped out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"Cheers to Matthew, our commander! We won our first match! URA!" Then Fujita, Marcus, Martin and Eden showed up and they grabbed me and carried me to the classroom too.

"Guys stop, cut it out will you?!" I shouted back in frustration, because they can't hear me. They kept on screaming "URA" like some Russians waving their flag on top of the Reichstag.

"No seriously STOP!" I screamed, but it was already too late, I had my head handed to me when it smacked into an oncoming wall. What morning gives me when I come to school, a really bad head ache.

I laid there on the floor, the world is spinning around me, dizzy and blurry. My legs absorbed the full force of the drop. Damn it hurts like hell.

"Oh god, are you all right mate?" Eden pulled me up.

"Yeah, I think I can walk." I answered back, my voice is a little distorted.

"Hell no, look at your foot, I think it's broken." Ishii helped me up.

"No, I can manage it, don't worry" They put my hand on their shoulders, but they insisted.

We walked to the classroom while everyone we got passed looked at us. I didn't really walk, and I didn't stand in my own two feet. They just dragged me to the classroom.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" Hasegawa stood up from his chair.

"We accidentally bumped him on a wall, made him go numb for some time but he'll be ok." Eden lifting my right arm.

"Uh, my head still hurts. Could you set me down on my chair now?"

"Sure, you need to sleep first." Then Albert gave me a slap on my leg, I screamed my heart out.

"DAMMIT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I shouted out, glaring at him. Every one shifted their gaze to me, lying on the floor, holding my sprained-ass leg.

"Oh my god, that face! It's so funny!" Ishii laughed his ass out.

"Quick! Fujita, take a picture of him, now!" Then Fujita grabbed his cellphone then took a picture of me, close up.

After 4th period.

I skipped 4 periods because of my head and my leg, hurting like hell. I'm lying on the bed, my head is covered with a thin strip of cloth wrapped around it, with my left leg raised upwards, with my other leg touching the bed when Saori walked in to check on me.

"Oh my, Matthew-kun, are you going to be ok?" She looked a little frightened.

"I'm going to be fine don't worry about it, Takebe-san"

"Call me in my first name, since we are dating after all."

"Sure, Saori-san." I said softly.

"Did you hear? A news article was posted on the bulletin board about us winning the first match." She started.

"Thankfully that'll boost the application for the team, I hope we'll have students joining us." I added.

"Speaking of which, you said you're going to the library today right?" I continued.

"Well, my friends and I are going to eat our lunch at the depot, see you later." She dodged the question, and then she left off.

"She dodged it!" I whispered to myself with my jaw agape a little

After a few short minutes, the door opened again.

"Hi, is your leg ok now?" Sensei walked inside the room.

"Yes, can I go now? I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable hanging in here." I asked.

"You can go, but you have to use these crutches, for now." She gave me the pair of crutches, then I walked out with it.

Few minutes passed, classroom.

"Whoa, does it really hurt that much to have you go around with a pair of crutches?" Albert looked at me, specifically my left leg.

"Yeah, it still hurts." I glared at him.

"Sorry bro." He tried to apologize.

"Can't stay mad at you for a life time so ok, apology accepted."

"Great, so… the match against Anzio was a piece of cake wasn't it?" Albert changed the subject.

"Man, they didn't even stand a chance." Mark replied.

"Hmph, I remembered when I captured the tankette. Man, Anzio's troops got mowed down." I then went on my chair, slowly placing myself on it.

"None of us got hit, even the tankette kept missing its shots." Hasegawa jumped in.

"The 57mm proved to be good against them, but I need to replace it. Pravda is going to kill us without a new A-T gun, I need a new A-T rocket launcher." Martin joined in.

"Let's see, they might use a K-V2, that thing is a beast with its gun. I think we're going to get killed if that thing fires its gun at us." Fujita also joined.

"Fuck, we might die horribly if it loads the wrong shell." I added.

"Meh, I think it only has armor thickness of 75mm up front." Albert, looking down on it.

"But angled well though." I countered him.

"The turret is what we aim for. It's not angled, it's like a big shoe box." Ishii added.

"They might outnumber us, it's like the Russians at WWII. They'll definitely have more troops with them." I added

"Good thing I have the Mg 42." Martin said.

"Wait, I have a question." Ishii tapped my shoulders.

"What is it?"

"It's out of topic, is that ok?"

"Sure."

"What were you doing with Takebe-san a family restaurant last Saturday?"

"Well… That's nothing really" Then I shifted my gaze to door, when Saori's eyes met, we both got red all over, she got red to her ears. But I quickly looked away from her.

"Tell us right now." They said in unison. They looked at me for ten minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Dammit stop looking at me like that. Screw you guys." I cracked like a soft nut.

**Authors Notes: "I'M BACK BABY! :D. Hello, Mr. Stalker signing in, i passed my exams! Woohoo! I'm sorry i made this a little short. i didn't have much time in my hands. I will make it longer in the next chapter. Any questions regarding my fanfic i will answer it as soon as possible. I'm sorry also i posted this way too late."**


	5. Chapter 4

Saturday, A day after Saunders match.

I sat down on the park bench, looking at my phone. 12 o' clock. Why so early for me and Saori for us to go on date? Good thing we can stay for a day here because of the engine break down. I looked away from my phone and looked around the park, the sky was bluer than usual and people greeting each other, couples sat on the bench cuddling. I saw a girl with long orange hair, she wore a cute yellow dress topped off with a white bow tie pinned to her chest.

"Sorry I'm late, Wright-kun. Took a long time to slip away from the dorm." Saori clutched on her white purse.

"Oh Takebe-san, you aren't late at all. You look tired though, I think you could use a breather." I lent her my hand. She took my hand happily: and instead of sitting next to me, she pulled me up.

"Come on Wright-kun! Let's not waste this moment!" She looked back at me with her voice in a sweet tone. Man she is super cute.

We walked to the arcade first. Weird, we first went to the arcade of all places to go. We got their and played a few games until we ended up with the claw. She stared at a pink bear in the middle of the pile of stuffed animals.

"I'm guessing you want that bear?" She replied with a nod.

"Fine, I'm going to get it for you." Then I reached for the controls. After a few minutes a caught it and dropped in in the chute.

"Here Takebe-san." Her face went bright when I gave her what she wanted.

"Thank you Matthew-kun!" I'm glad she's happy. Wait, did she say my first name?

We walked through the city, then I we decided to go to an amusement park, we ate some cotton candy we went through some shops, and then she pulled me to this one stall.

"I wanted to go here." She pointed me at the haunted house.

"Are you sure you want to go inside?"

"Yes." She got us two tickets. We entered the house, I noticed she began clinging to me more. When we turned left on the first corridor we walked in, a girl in a white dress appeared in front us. The lights went out, when they came back on, the girl disappeared. I shifted by gaze to my right only to see the girl, a loud shriek came from her that scared Saori to submission. The lights went out again, the girl disappeared, for good.

"She's gone Takebe-san, we're okay now." She was so scared that she actually hugged me.

"Is she? Really?"

"Yes, she is gone."

"Ok then, let's get out of her-!" She tripped behind me, I turned around, and trying to break her fall, only ended up me on the floor, while Saori mounted on me.

"Ah… My head. Hey Wright-kun, are you alright, Ah! Sorry!" When she landed on me, her breast covered my whole face, the fact that I was redder than a tomato when Saori straightened herself up.

"I'm ok." When I straightened my back, only to come on eye contact with her, in a mounting position.

"Ah… Umm… Let's get out of here now." She shifted her eyes away from me.

"Great idea."

A few minutes later, we got hungry and went to this family restaurant, I'm not sure if it's romantic or anything.

"Hello sir! What can I get for you?" The waitress asked with a delightful smile.

"Umm, I'll take a salmon bagel. How about you Takebe-san?"

"I'll just get the western style spaghetti." She answered back.

"Great, I'll be back with your order, and I'll include for something for you two!" She ran back. "Something for you two?" What will she bring back? After a short few minutes she came back with our orders, with a little something extra.

"Here you go Mister and Miss, and a little something for you two love birds." She placed a big glass cup of Chocolate parfait.

"Why the extra?" I asked her.

"Its "Couple's week special!" The chocolate parfait is free only for this week. So enjoy! By the way, you have to share it with your lover or you will be charge." She left off with a grin

"Well, so much for that. Well let's dig in Takebe-san." I grabbed my utensils.

"Yeah, umm…" She replied with that. I think she got caught up on the "couple" thing. I finished my Bagel while Saori finished hers quite fast. Then I noticed something with the parfait.

"Wait? Seriously? Only one spoon, might as well share the spoon with you it." I clutched on the spoon while the thoughts of me feeding Saori cloud up in my mind.

"Please Hand me the spoon."Saori gestured to the spoon, I flexed my arm to the right to grab that one, only one spoon left for us.

"Here, Say "Ah" Matthew-kun." She took a scoop and held it up on my mouth. My heart skipped a beat as she felt uneasiness in herself. Without any doubts, I leaned in and took the bite.

"This taste really good Takebe-san, here take a bite." After that I took the spoon from her and scooped on for her.

"Here Takebe-san." I held the spoon to her mouth. She leaned in and took the bite.

"Ah… Ump. This taste good!" She lightened up with a single scoop of Chocolate parfait.

We continued to devour the parfait. I saw it in her face, she liked the parfait. Until that waitress came back.

"Smile!" She took a picture of Saori feeding.

"Wait… What are you going to do with that picture?" I asked her.

"I'm going to come back sir. Please wait." Then she left us alone again.

"Huh… That was awkward Takebe…" I was cut off when I looked at Saori, she blushed to her ears. Her checks were extremely red.

"Hey Takebe-san… Are you alright?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes….. I'm fine Matthew-kun." I felt her voice collapsing under her own breath.

"Here you go miss!" The waitress came back with a wallet sized print of the picture.

"Umm… Thank you." I had no other choice, so after she left us, we ran outside.

"Well did you enjoy our time together?" I looked at her while we head for home. I checked my watch for the time.

"Yeah… It was fun."

"Why are you stuttering? Are you alright?" I looked at her.

"It's just embarrassing to be with you, to be honest… I didn't really have a boy to fall for." She started to blush.

"Yeah… Me too Saori-san." I smiled, trying to lighten her.

"Thank you for this day. Matthew-kun." She held my hand and locked me in her arms.

"Well let's go Matthew-kun. It's already late. Let's head on home." She grabbed my hand again and we ran.


End file.
